The present disclosure relates generally to methods and system for modifying file paths for animation variables and referencing the modified locations for animation variables in an animation system.
In computer animation, animated characters (or models) are built using a combination of instances of objects (e.g., finger, hand, arm, torso), where each object may have a corresponding rig for determining changes to the object. For example, a rig for an animated model in the form of a human may comprise a rig for each of the objects emulating the shape of the human skeleton (e.g., finger rig, hand rig, arm rig, torso rig). The animators interact with an animation user interface that includes a set of parameters or animation variables (“avars”) that can be used to adjust a particular rig. A single object in an animated scene may incorporate hundreds or thousands of avars with each avar being located on a specific path. Animators may modify an avar for an object, and an animation system may read the data for the modification and perform the necessary calculations to determine how the object would behave, move, look in a virtual or simulated environment. The animation result is then often rendered for display on a 2D or 3D display.
As an animator is working with an animated model in an animated scene, the animator may need to make modifications to avars for certain rigs associated with the animated model. For example, the animator may need to modify a finger rig so that a finger of the animated model has a desired shape. Previously, in order to manipulate an avar for the finger, animators would be required to traverse the hierarchical structure from a human rig, through a body rig, a torso rig, arm rig, hand rig, and down to a finger rig. Being required to traverse multiple nested layers of rigs in such a manner, however, can be cumbersome and time-consuming.
In addition, previously, when an animator wanted to establish a new default for an avar, the animator would have to traverse the hierarchical structure to the avar and make the change in that specific location. For small changes to a finger, for example, as noted above, the animator would be required to expend time and resources by having to go through multiple nested layers of rigs.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatuses for solving some of the problems discussed above.